Nightmare Fuel: Can You Survive?
I've always had a fascination with dreams. What they are, how they happen, what people see, etc. Needless to say, I've done some research on dreaming. Dreams have always captured my interest, but the thing I always have liked more, are nightmares. I don't know why, but, I love them, even when they happen to me. When I attempt to lucid dream, I always use the WILD (Wake Induced Lucid Dreaming) strategy, just because I can get a chance at sleep paralysis. It's crazy right? Well, anyways, the only thing I like more then dreams and nightmares would have to be video games. Especially, as you could imagine, horror games. A few months ago I was searching on the internet for horror games I had not yet played. I went on forums and all of the people I had asked, all referenced either games that I already had played, or that were well known for carrying many viruses. Everyone except for one person, who's username was, "HDExist" When I asked inside of the forum he was in, he was the last to respond. He told me that he knew of a game that very few people knew of, and the ones who knew of it described it as the most terrifying thing they had ever experienced. He told me that if I gave him my email that he would send me the download link. I was curious to say the least, and a bit skeptical, but my curiosity took over and I decided I might as well check the game out. I then set up my anti-virus software and gave the mysterious user my email. Once I sent him my email address in the private chat, I instantly got an email from him that contained the link. The link was to a site called, "Nightstopper.com", which I had never heard of before. The email also instructed me to hit the NF Download tab at the top of the site. I clicked on the link and I was brought to the site. The site appeared to be a game shop, which for whatever reason primarily consisted of horror games. At the top of the site there was a tab that read, "NF Download". I clicked on the tab and was brought to a blank black page with a bright white button in the center. There was no caption or anything, just the button. I contemplated pressing the button, but then I remembered that I had my antivirus software up, and that my computer kinda sucked anyways. I mustered up all my courage, and hit the button, once I did, the computer lagged a bit and then shut down. I scrambled to the power button and turned on the computer. When I turned it on, the screen just went into advertisements. I hadn't even got to the startup menu and a game was already loading! I had no idea what the game was, until the title screen showed up. The game was called, "Nightmare Fuel: Can You Survive?" The game must have been the one I had just downloaded, as I had no recollection of getting a game like that. The start screen came up and I pressed the enter key, starting the game. When the game started up, a list of instructions showed up on the screen, here's what it said. WELCOME TO NIGHTMARE FUEL HERE IS HOW YOU PLAY AND WHAT TO BE CAREFUL OF 1. To play you must have a stable mind, with no huge tragedies in recent memory. If you do, it is advised that you do not start the game 2. It is advised that you should have had some experience with lucid dreaming, or at least know how to have one. 3. It is advised that you only play if you have no physical injuries. 4. It is advised that you do not play if you are on any psychedelic drugs or medication 5. It is advised that you do not play if you have any illnesses physical, or mental. 6. Although this may sound crazy, you'' must'' set an alarm for exactly 3:00 am with a song you recognize. 7. Wait for the game to begin. PRESS ENTER ONCE YOU HAVE COMPLETELY READ THE INSTRUCTIONS AND PRECAUTIONS. After I set up my alarm clock I pressed enter and I got ready to play. Once I hit enter the screen went black. I waited 20 whole minutes for something to happen but nothing did. I thought of it as a waste of time anyways and shut off my computer. That night as I was trying to go to sleep, the game popped into my head, or at least the name of it. The name sounded like the perfect name for a game I would like, but of course, it just had to not work. I felt incredibly let down, but eventually got over it and went to sleep. When I awoke, I was terrified. I was in a room of complete blackness. I instantly looked down at my hands for a reality check and counted my fingers. 7 fingers, thus meaning that I was dreaming. After the sudden rush of excitement, and a bit of horror after seeing my strange dream surroundings, white words appeared on a wall in front of me. WELCOME TO NIGHTMARE FUEL If you have not noticed yet, you are dreaming. The point of the game is to survive the nightmare. The game ends at 3:00 AM sharp. How will you wake up? Remember that alarm clock? Well I hope to god that you set it up for 3:00 with a memorable song. If not, well, you're pretty much stuck here. Fun right! Well anyways, you can die one of two ways, of fright in reality, which is caused by not avoiding the terrors scattered about, or, you can die by being killed in the game. Only the strong and brave survive, and you were probably deemed as one of them by the person who gave you the game. So what do you get if you win? Well, to start, you get to live another day! But in all seriousness you will also be shipped One Thousand dollars and all injuries caused will be payed for. There's also the bragging rights involved, but that's besides the point. The room you are in will disappear in a matter of seconds, and the game will begin. Good luck, you're gonna need it. As the words disappeared, I noticed the room was falling apart, leaving me alone in an open world filled with who knows what. The sky was dark with red clouds and there were no alive trees or plants. There was also no grass, just dirt. Instincts kicked in, and I knew I had to find shelter to hide from whatever was here. I found a small house after walking for a while. Inside, I heard a voice. A voice of a young boy. He was calling for help. I called back to him and he told me to help him. I walked into the room he was in and I was both disgusted and horrified. He was trapped under a huge piece of wood with his eyes gouged out and with no shirt on. He had cuts on him with words in some strange language burnt onto his chest. The boy opened his mouth, showing his tongue was split in half. He made out the words, "Cant... see.... forgot.... alarm... help!" I went over to him and went to go help him, when I went to go help, I noticed something that made my blood turn cold. The cuts on him were still fresh, dripping even, indicating that what had happened to him was very recent, and furthermore warning me that there was something dangerous nearby. Just as I saw the cuts, I heard loud footsteps coming through the hall leading into the room. I then heard something sharp scrape against the wall, and I didn't want to find out what. I jumped out of a nearby window as fast as I could. "The boy must have been a part of my subconscious, there's no way that the creator of this could have left people actually stranded in this world!" I thought to myself, but when I saw what went on in the room through the window, I was beginning to have second thoughts. A woman, with two small beady eyes and sharp claws walked into the room. I was shocked! She looked identical to a creature that used to appear in my dreams when I was little. She slowly walked over to the boy, cutting him open in the stomach, putting him out of his misery. Then, to my shock, the woman turned her head 180 degrees, making her twisted demonic face meet with mine. She gave me a sadistic grin, and I ran away as far as I could, not looking back. As I was walking down a bleak dirt road I found a dead body. He was missing his left arm and he had all of his fingers seemingly violently ripped off, same with toes. He also had a hole in his chest. Inside the hole, I found a watch, which was perfect, as I needed some way to keep track of time! Now, normally in dreams clocks are... unreliable to say the least, but this one worked like a charm. It was 9:00. I grabbed the watch and headed on. I walked towards a huge city. The buildings were massive and they were everywhere. All of them were at the very least the size of The Empire State Building. I walked to the center of the city and looked around. I needed to see if there were any other people still living in... better shape than the last people I had come across. I started walking into store when I noticed something getting bigger and bigger by the second... something... falling! Soon I heard glass shatter from all of the buildings and watched as hundreds of bodies flew out of their windows. I recognized one as my mom, another as my sister, and another as my dad. I screamed and ran out of the city. I was out of breath and I just stood there in horror as I watched all of the buildings collapse, bodies still falling. I began walking away, trying to process what was going on. As I was pondering what was going on, I noticed the bodies of the ruined city getting up. Then, their mangled bodies sprinted over to me, tracking me down. They were superhumanly fast! I would be killed in a matter of minutes if I didn't run or hide. After sprinting for minutes, the corpses began catching up, and I knew attempting to run away was futile. As I was running for dear life, I came across a cave. I knew what I had to do. I walked into the cave and ran. The bodies were nowhere in sight. I kept on running anyways. The cave got more narrow, so I got on my hands and feet. I looked at my watch. 11:00. I kept on crawling and crawling. I went on and on and then... stopped. I couldn't move forward any more. I then turned around to go back, but I couldn't. I looked behind me and saw that a strange creature, long, tall, and featurless. It remineded me a bit of the mythical slenderman except this creature had human skin stapled onto it. The creature also had huge claws and a hole in in it's head. I squirmed and squirmed but I was stuck. The creature climbed over to me and slowly began cutting into my leg. I let out a cry of agony with every cut the thing put into me. Eventually I was able to kick the strange creature in the face and squirm my way out. I crawled out of the cave with a bum leg, hoping to god that I could walk on it. I saw that I couldn't when I go out of the cave. I dragged my way over to a small pond and stuck my leg in with hopes that the cold water would numb my everlasting pain. Surprisingly, my leg was healed as I put it in. I stood up on it, and I felt only a small amount of pain. I stuck my leg in again to get rid of it, but then the pond turned into a bubbling green pool. My leg started burning and when I took it out I realized that it had burnt most of the skin off. I got up on both feet, still able to walk on my foot. I noticed mutated creatures began rising out of the water. I ran, each step making me wince with pain. I looked down at my watch. 1:00 AM. I was so close to beating this. I ran and ran. I just flat out ran for the longest time. Ignoring the horrifying creatures that were lurking in the distance. Eventually I reached a dead end. A huge brick wall. I sat against it, and cried. When I looked up. I noticed I was being surrounded by the mutants from the pond. They walked over to me and began scratching at me. One ripped my index finger clean off. Just as one was about to slit my throat, they all stopped. I stood up, bleeding badly and in constant suffering. The creatures just dropped to the ground... dead. I heard the faint sound of my favorite song in the distance. I looked at my watch, 3:00 AM! I had done it. I closed my eyes and waited to wake up. But nothing happened. I sat down in horror, as the watch showed the time 3:01. The mutants got up from the ground, and I bolted away as fast as I could. Once I was sure I had escaped them, I stopped running. I sat down on a few steps next to a house and wept. I knew what had happened, as much as I wanted to deny it, I knew. I knew that in reality I had died of fright, and also that I was going to be in this hell for a long time. Incorrect3 23:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect3 Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Awesome Category:Creepypasta of the Month! Category:SOG-Read